Home
by topknot32
Summary: Victoria wasn’t expecting for her entire life to change when she walked into the tattoo shop in Tacoma with her best friend Jacquelyn. Happy Lowman.
1. 1 Little Bird

"And suddenly you know

it's time to start something new, 

and trust the magic of beginnings."

_

My hands are clammy as I walk into the small tattoo shop in downtown Tacoma. My best friend Jacquelyn is close behind. Jac had talked me into this and I have no idea why I went along with it.

Tattoos have never been my thing. I grew up in a conservative home as a kid and even after I moved out on my own I'd never really thought about it. There was nothing I could commit to enough to want it on my body for ever.

Jac, on the other hand, is covered in tattoos and piercings. We are opposites in every way possible. She's blonde, curvy, and outgoing. My mother is Latina, my father white. I never had a boyfriend until I was twenty, while Jac had dated half the men in Tacoma by then. She's the only person in the world who has been there for me.

When we were kids she had a thing for my older brother Gabriel, and in our teen years the two of them dated for quite a while until life happened and we discovered for the first time how cruel life can be.

Gabriel was walking home from school with his friends when he was shot and killed by a member of a gang. During his senior year of high school, my brother had gotten mixed up with a crowd I didn't agree with, but he was naive and thought he was invincible.

The moment we step into the shop I feel like I'm in a different world. The music is loud and heavy, the smell of cigarettes lingers in the air, and the walls are littered with artwork that pulls my eyes in a thousand different directions.

Jac steps up to the desk and a man with spiky black hair looks up at her. His expression is uninterested until he sees the hot girl in front of him. He attitude changes and he plasters a flirtatious smile on his face.

"How can I help you?" He asks in a flirty tone.

"I'm Jacquelyn, this is Victoria. I made appointments for both of us a few weeks ago." She leans on the counter giving the man a good look at her cleavage in her wife beater tank top. I roll my eyes behind her back as I stand there feeling awkward.

"Did you request a certain artist?"

"Tomi for me, she started a touch up on my sleeve a few weeks ago and I'm just back for the finishing touches. Victoria just wants something small, so I trust you can pick someone for her."

"Sure thing. Tomi just got back from break so I will let her know you're here." The man walks away and my attentions turns to the buzzing sound of a tattoo gun and my nerves start to get the best of me.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." I tell my best friend while clutching my hands in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know if I want one." She holds me at arms length, her face sincere.

"You're doing it for Gabe, remember?" I think back to the conversation we had had a month ago when we got drunk on my living room floor while watching sad movies. We'd drank a few bottles of wine and reminisced on the good times when we were kids. When life was easy.

My long term boyfriend, Cameron, had been out of town on business so Jacquelyn and I got to spend some quality time together which we haven't been able to do in quite some time.

"You're right." I whisper as I shake my head and remember why I'm doing this. My brother was my best friend and what better way to honor him then with a permanent memory on my body.

A woman walks out from behind a beaded curtain with the man who had been at the counter and she smiles at Jacquelyn. She's covered in tattoos, just like Jac, and her face is adorned with nose and eyebrow piercings. She's beautiful in an intimidating type of way. Her skin is littered with vivid color, just like my best friend.

"Want to finish up the sleeve?" Tomi asks Jac.

"Finally. I was thinking I want to add more color down around here," Jac points to her forearm where she has an intricately patterned elephant that travels up around her elbow. It's a beautiful piece and I wish I was that brave. "I think some more white would really make it pop. Other than that i just want to finish up the outlining. Make the rest of it stand out a little more."

"Definitely. Have a seat."

The man turns to me and points to a table across the room.

"Happy will be out to draw something up for you."

"Thank you." My voice is quiet as I stand there alone waiting for the tattoo artist. Happy, what kind of name is that? I think to myself.

A moment later a man walks out of the back through the beaded curtain, his face serious, his exposed skin littered with ink like everyone else here except me. He's definitely not the type of person I'd picture to be named Happy.

"You for me?" The man asks me as he steps over to what I'm assuming is his work station. I try my best to put on a brave face, channeling my inner Jac, smile and nod. His eyes scan my body and a smirk plays on his lips. "Any tattoos?" He asks.

"None." The man rubs his hands together in front of him and grins.

"Virgin skin, I like it." He lets out a laugh and my stomach does a nervous summersault.

"Go easy on the girl, Hap, she looks terrified." Tomi tells him from across the room. They all seem to be joking and it makes me feel like the odd man out. Like there's some secret I don't know.

"Hap's got a thing for breaking in first timers." Tomi tells me when she sees me looking confused.

"Great." I mumble.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be gentle." Happy winks at me and I let out a nervous laugh. He sits down on a stool on wheels and pulls out everything he needs to draw up a stencil. "Okay, no more jokes. I can tell you're nervous." His voice is low and raspy to keep everyone else from hearing.

"A little." I tell him. "This isn't exactly my scene."

"It's all good. So what do you have in mind?" I sit down on the table as watches me intently. "Something small since it's your first?" He asks.

"Yeah. I want something in memory of my brother. I'd like it just below my shoulders in the middle of my back." He motions for me to turn around and I face my back to him. He pulls my shirt up without hesitation and I start to feel nervous again, but have to remember he does this every day of his life. He unfastens my bra and I cross my arms across my chest.

"Loosen up. I've seen a naked body before." He says in all seriousness and his quiet, deep voice is strangely comforting. "Jake!" He calls out to the guy at the front desk.

"Yeah?"

"Get this girl a beer, please."

"That's not necessary." I tell them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I turn back around. "I'm being a baby. I'll get over it." I try to shake off the nerves as Happy stares at me intently.

"You have good skin." Happy tells me as he runs his hand over the center of my back.

"Thanks."

"Okay. Let's talk design, now."

"My brother use to call me 'pajarita.' It means 'little bird' in Spanish. I think I just want a small bird right there."

"Any specifics?"

"Can you draw something first? I'm open to ideas. I'm not that creative."

"Absolutely." He slips a pair of thick rimmed glasses on as he begins drawing. I turn back to watch him and his face is serious, his eyebrows scrunched as he thinks. I can't help but notice how attractive he is even though he is so far from my type. Cameron, my boyfriend, is a business man. He owns a restaurant here in Tacoma and he's far from a man like Happy.

A little while later Happy shows me what he's come up with and it almost brings tears to my eyes as I think of Gabriel and how proud he would be of me for stepping outside my comfort zone to do something like this.

"I love it. It's perfect."

"Really?" Happy asks and I can tell his surprise is genuine.

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"First timers are usually particular. It usually takes an hour or two just to come up with the design."

"I like what you did. It's simple, but there's detail. I like it very much."

"You ready to get it done?" He asks me.

"Absolutely."

•••

Two hours later I'm standing in front of the mirror, my shirt held up to look at the work Happy has just finished.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for better." He grins at me as he squeezes my arm before turning to take his gun apart.

"You did good. All those nerves for nothin'."

"You just have the magic touch." I joke.

"You bet your ass. My hands aren't just good at ink." He throws a wink at me and I roll my eyes.

Jacquelyn steps back into the shop after having a cigarette with Tomi and she runs over to me with excitement.

"Let me see!" She exclaims. I lift my shirt to show her and she claps.

"It's awesome! Gabriel would be proud."

"If you want to finish this thing today Jac, you better get your ass over here." Tomi tells her.

"Sure, sure. I'm coming."

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Maybe another hour." Tomi tells me as Happy comes over and starts rubbing ointment on my skin.

"Oh." My stomach begins to growl as I think about the mistake I made when I didn't have lunch due to the stress of today. Happy places a bandage over my new tattoo before pulling my shirt back down.

"So you against drinking or something?" He asks.

"What?" I'm confused by his question.

"You turned down a beer earlier."

"Oh, no. I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your friend is going to be a bit, and I could use a drink and some food. What about you?"

"I-I, yeah. I could do that." My eyes flicker to Jac and she gives me a thumbs up.

"There's a bar next door. They've got the best deep fried tacos."

"You know I'm Latina, right?" I say with a grin. "I have pretty high standards when it comes to tacos."

"You won't be disappointed. And if you are, then I guess I'll pay for your food." There's a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"Deal."

_

Victoria

Jacquelyn


	2. 2 My Girl

A little while later, you would think Happy and I have known each other our whole lives. Though at first I thought he was intimidating, after talking to him about anything and everything, I know he's not as scary as he looks. Maybe it's the few beers I've had or maybe he's just really a nice guy.

"So what tattoo am I doing next?"

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm ready for tattoo number two."

"What about a giant snake eating that pretty little bird?"

"No way!" I let out a laugh as he stands from his seat while taking a drag off his cigarette and stubbing it out in the ash tray. He pulls up his white tshirt while exhaling a cloud of smoke to show a snake traveling from the center of his chest down to his lower abdomen. My eyes wander from the snake to the happy faces on his side and down to his jeans hanging low, his hip bones looking like they were created by god himself.

There's an arrogant grin on his face as he watches me looking him over. I bite my bottom lip as I realize I've been caught gawking and blush. There's that playful glimmer again.

"Sorry." I mumble as I take a sip of my vodka cranberry.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." He sits back down and leans back in his seat while taking a drink of his beer.

"Those tacos were the best I've ever had, by the way." I tell him, trying to change the subject. I wish I could get the sight of his bare body out of my mind because it's clouding my thoughts. I have a boyfriend and I shouldn't be having drinks with another man, but its innocent, I tell myself. I'm just waiting on Jacquelyn.

"Glad to head it." His voice is rough and raw and part of me feels like I could hear that voice speaking to me forever.

Stop it, Victoria. You have a boyfriend waiting for you at home.

The voice inside my head tells me.

My phone starts ringing in my pocket and my heart sinks just a little. I pull it out to see Cameron's name flashing across the screen as well as a picture of him and I. I ignore the call and set my phone down only for it to start ringing almost immediately.

"Uh oh. Boyfriend?" Happy asks.

"Mhm." I mumble as I hit the answer button.

"Hey, babe."

"Where are you?" his tone is low and I can tell he's irritated with me.

"Waiting on Jacquelyn to finish up with the tattoo artist."

"You've literally been gone all afternoon. You knew I got off work early today."

"I had something I really wanted to do." There's silence on his end.

"You got that tattoo you were telling me about, didn't you?"

"Maybe.." I hear him let out a loud sigh.

"Just come over when you're done."

"Ok-" I'm cut off by the line going dead. I set my phone back down and look up to see Happy staring at me.

"Everything okay?" His question is genuine as he leans forward and rests his elbows on the table while lighting another cigarette.

"Just great." Happy stares for a moment longer.

"I think we need some shots." He stands from the table to head over to the bar to order, blatantly ignoring my protests in the process. As he's standing at the bar, the door swings open and Toni, Jake, and Jacquelyn all walk in.

"Heyyy!" Tomi calls out to Happy and I. Jacquelyn comes over and sits in the empty seat beside me while the other two drag a table over to put up against the one Happy and I have been sitting at. Once they're all seated Happy comes over with a tray of beers and shots.

"Oh, great." I mumble to Jac.

"Looks like we are getting shit faced." She laughs as she nudges me with her shoulder.

"I can't, Jac. Cameron has already started calling."

"Fuck Cam, Tori, seriously. He will be fine without you for a night." I'm quiet for a moment as the rest of them converse. Their laughs and conversations quickly pull me out of my thoughts and I can't stop watching Happy as he seems to be the life of their little crew from the tattoo shop.

The shots continue to flow and before I know it I'm drunk since I don't normally drink liquor. I've always been a wine girl. Jac has been on the hunt for a boy to play with since she started drinking, and the three from the tattoo shop have been kicking back relaxing while sharing stories about their week.

I'm waiting in line for the bathroom since the crowd has picked up and I dig my phone out of my pocket to see seven missed calls and thirteen texts from Cameron. I didn't realize it had been hours since I spoke to him on the phone and I start to feel sick.

If you're not going to be here by ten, don't bother coming at all.

My heart sinks as I read through the texts. Each one gets nastier and nastier. He calls me names, cusses, and shows his true colors until the one at the end.

I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't have said any of those things. Please call me. Please baby.

Manipulation at its finest.

I'm distracted by the texts when someone bumps into me and I look up to see Happy with concern in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You okay?" He asks me in that low voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like you're in trouble." I hold my phone up and roll my eyes.

"Boyfriend isn't too happy with me."

"I can imagine.."

"I doubt that."

"I don't. A girl like you out drinking with strangers? I'm sure he's wondering."

"A girl like me?" I ask.

"A beautiful woman." A blush creeps up my neck.

"He doesn't know I'm drinking." A look I can't place flickers across his face and is gone before I can figure it out.

"He must not be good to you."

"And why would you assume that? You don't even know him."

His statement causes my defense mechanism to kick in. It's something I've perfected over the years I've dated Cameron.

"Because you're here with me and not at home with him." I'm silent for a moment, not sure how to respond to an arrogant statement like that.

"I'm here with my best friend." He leans in close and my heart starts hammering in my chest as my eyes wander from his eyes to his lips and back.

"If you were my girl you wouldn't think twice about being with me or strangers." He steps back once more and disappears into the crowd of people as I take a deep breath and wonder what the hell just happened.


	3. 3 White Sheets

I feel sick as I stand in the doorway to my bedroom, leaning against the frame with a steaming cup of coffee between my hands. My stare is locked on the tattooed man laying on his stomach in my bed, one arm tucked under his head under the pillow, the other draped across the side of the bed I had been laying on until an hour ago. His colorful skin looks out of place up against the white feather-down comforter and sheets.

I'd barely been able to peel my eyes open as the sun began shining in the window of my bedroom. My eyes were so dry, my mouth the same. Everything had been a blur when I finally got a hold on the situation, a tan arm latched to my waist, and no recollection of how it got there. I turned to my side to face away from the body, my eyes landing on my jeans and shirt from the night before strewn across the floor.

What did I do?

The question keeps repeating itself in my head over and over. I couldn't bring myself to wake him as I slid from the bed and did my best to follow my normal morning routine.

Make coffee. Check my email. Shower. Call Cameron.

I'd gotten to the showering part, but stopped with my hand on the phone ready to dial my boyfriend's phone number. It took a few minutes to scan through the texts Cameron had sent me the night before and early this morning. There's a few random, barely legible texts from me that I don't remember sending.

That's how I got here. Standing in the doorway with no idea what to say or do. The silence is interrupted by Happy stirring and turning over on his back, his eyes open. His gaze lands on me and I bite my bottom lip.

"Hey." I whisper out.

"Hey." His voice is husky and laced with sleep. It would be a pleasant sound if I weren't in the situation I'm in. Happy sits up and rests his back against the headboard and there's a silent conversation between us.

"We didn't have sex." Happy is the one to break the silence, as if he knows what I'm thinking, and I let out a nervous laugh as I set my coffee mug on the dresser.

"Are you sure?" I motion towards his mostly naked frame except for a pair of boxers.

"Pretty positive." A playful smile forms on his lips as he reaches towards the bedside table to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You mind?" He asks as I shake my head no and walk to the window to open it. A light breeze blows through the curtains and I can feel myself relax just a little. I didn't cheat on Cameron.

"Though you did practically beg me." He pulls the cigarette from his lips and leans over the bed to blow the smoke out the window.

"Excuse me? I did not." I snap as I turn around to face him, my stare hard, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, I'm just telling you how it was. You're the one who doesn't remember."

"I would never." He stands from the bed while taking another drag and steps towards me. His hands land on my hips and I take a step back, my body pressed against the wall.

"You did. I wouldn't lie to you, but me being the gentleman that I am, I turned you down." His lips find the skin of my neck and I shiver. I press my hands to his bare chest and push him away to create some space. "But you did get everything else you asked for."

My heart stops as memories start to flash before my eyes. His lips on my skin, seeming to be everywhere all at once, my body bare. My hands clutching his white tshirt and almost ripping it off him as his lips traveled further down until I was a writhing mess underneath him. His warm brown eyes staring up at me from between my legs.

"Oh, god." I start to feel sick again.

"Yeah, you said that a lot last night." He teases while throwing a wink my direction as he steps away from me to grab his jeans. I watch as he pulls them up his legs and I run my fingers through my hair to keep from getting distracted by his naked torso.

"Your boyfriend has some serious work to do."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just didn't seem like you get what you need from your old man."

Anger begins seeping its way through my body. Anger at myself. Anger at the man in front of me for taunting a sensitive subject that he doesn't even understand. Anger at Cameron for not being the person I fell in love with anymore.

"You can go now." I snap at Happy.

"Alright, alright." He holds his hands up in defense before leaning down to lace up his boots. I cross my arms over my chest while I wait for him to shove his wallet and phone into his jeans pockets. Once his shoes are on his feet and all his belongings are collected he reaches for his shirt and slips it over his head while walking back over to me. I glance out the window to keep from having to look at him as he presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Take care of yourself." I nod my head as he turns to walk out of my bedroom door. In that moment I have no intentions on ever speaking to him again. This could be easy. He could leave and I'd never see him again. He doesn't know Cameron or anyone who knows my boyfriend, no chance of Cam ever finding out, but for some reason life is never easy.

"I read the texts from your boyfriend." Happy says as he stands in the doorway. "You don't deserve to be talked to that way, by anyone. Least of all your old man." I let out a frustrated huff.

"You looked at my phone? Why?"

"You asked me to. You asked me to text him and let him know you were home safe and you'd call him in the morning."

"You seem to remember a hell of a lot more than I do, yet you still came and stayed with a drunk girl you knew wouldn't make smart decisions for herself. A girl you knew had a boyfriend."

"I came home with you because I was the only one sober enough to make sure you made it here safe. Your best friend wasn't concerned about you, she met a guy. Your boyfriend was talking shit, and you were piss drunk out of your mind."

"So why didn't you just leave?" The words come out harsher than I'd wanted them to, but I my mind is a mess.

"You asked me to stay." His words surprise me. That sure doesn't sound like a request I'd make. Happy steps back into the room and leans against the wall while crossing his arms across his chest. "You seemed upset at first, and I offered to leave, but you said you just wanted someone to hold you, so I did."

I run my hands over my face and through my hair as I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. Why can't I remember any part of the conversation from last night?

"And? How did we go from that to what happened?" I motion between the two of us.

"I'm a guy, Victoria. I only have so much self control."

"You're saying I threw myself at you?" I'm a little offended by his words. He's making it seem like I initiated everything.

"I'm saying you kissed me. I was drinking, too. One thing just lead to another. Shit happens."

"That's easy for you to say. You're obviously not in a committed relationship."

Happy comes over and grips me at my elbows while pulling me to my feet. I avoid eye contact but he takes my chin in his hands.

"You deserve better than a man who calls you a cunt and threatens to knock you out the next time he sees you. Remember that." He presses his lips to my forehead and turns for the door. Before he leaves he turns to look at me one more time.

"If you ever want to find out what you're missing, you know where to find me."

I have no words for that so I just stand there as he walks out of the bedroom. I hear the front door shut and I exhale the breath I'd been holding for what feels like forever. My eyes glance down at my phone on the bed that's now vibrating with Cameron's name flashing across the screen. I hit the answer button and then press the phone to my ear.

"You fucked up, Victoria."


	4. 4 Reaper

"Cam, calm down."

_"You went out drinking with that slut you call a best friend, didn't you? You lied to me."_

"I didn't lie."

_"You said you were with her at a tattoo shop, next thing I know my friends are calling me saying they saw pictures of you on social media, drunk, Jacquelyn hanging all over you on the trash side of town. How do you think that makes me look?"_

Cameron's voice is filled with rage and I don't know if I have the words to talk him off the ledge.

"I didn't plan on going out, Cameron. It just happened."

_"Really? That's your defense? It just happened?"_

My end of the line goes silent as I pace the bedroom, my eyes landing on a thick, masculine style ring with the grim reaper molded on the top in silver resting on the bedside table. I sit on the edge of the bed and pick it up and slip it gently onto my middle finger.

"_Victoria?"_

I stare down at the ring that's far too big for my slender fingers and wish that I could just hang up the phone.

"I'm still here."

_"What do you expect me to do here?"_

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry I wasn't honest even if it was unintentional." I do my best to tell him what he wants to hear. My voice is dull, my response compliancy driven.

_"Meet me at the restaurant for lunch. I have to get back to work."_

Cameron hangs up the phone without saying goodbye and I toss the phone on to the fluffy white comforter. My palm squeezes around the ring as I catch a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror beside the door.

•••

The fall Tacoma winds whip through my hair as I lock my car on the street and head for The Sound. The restaurant Cameron built from the ground up overlooks a small inlet of water from Puget Sound. It's always had a cozy, home-like vibe for me. It's built from the finest wood with windows all around. One side shows the twinkling lights of the city at night, the other side shows off the view of the water sparkling from the moon.

The ceilings are vaulted with long strands of white Christmas lights and miniature Chinese lanterns draped along the exposed beams. I'll never forget how excited Cameron was when the bank approved his loan application for the property. It was everything he ever wanted and for a while our lives were full of hope for the future.

I cross my arms over my chest, the weather unusually cold, and I give myself mental praise for throwing on an extra layer this morning.

"Miss Estrada, hello." The woman at the hostess counter greets with a warm smile.

"Sierra. Nice to see you. Where's Cameron?"

"In his office. He's been in there most of the morning."

"Thank you." I step past her and head to Cameron's office that's near the kitchen. I stop with my hand on the doorknob, my other hand reaching into my jean pocket to feel for the ring I've kept with me all afternoon. I retract my hand to knock on the door and Cameron swings it open a moment later.

"You're early." He turns away from me and steps back into the office. The man in front of me likes to talk a good game like he's tough and can stay mad at me, but I know he can't and I use that to my advantage. Typically he only yells, screams, and insults me over the phone or in text when he's not getting his own way.

"I finished running errands early so I just thought I'd come here." I stand with my hands twisted together in front of me as Cameron steps to the window and looks out at the water, his hands in his pockets. I step over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, pressing enough force to turn him to look at me. Cameron keeps his head faced away and I let out a sigh.

"Baby." I whisper out as I take his face in my hands to force him to look at me. His green eyes finally make contact with my own and I force a smile. "Don't be mad at me." My finger brushes across his cheek and over his bottom lip.

I lean up to press a kiss to his cheek and I can feel his body relax against my own. My arms slip around his waist as I rest my head on his chest. I finally get the reaction I want when his arms slide up my body to wrap around my shoulders. Cameron hugs me to him for a moment, his body softening as the moments tick by. His lips press against the top of my head and I let out a sigh.

"See? Everything is fine." I mumble out while resting my chin on his chest to look up at his face.

"You know I don't like it when you drink with her."

"I know. I'm aware you aren't a fan of my best friend, but how long have we been together now?"

Cameron rolls his eyes before he answers.

"Five years."

"Right. Five years. And in those five years I have been best friends with Jac and I've never done anything to hurt you." A part of me feels guilty. I did do something to hurt him even if it was intentional.

"I know. I'm sorry. You know I get jealous." He kisses my forehead and releases his hold on me. "Please don't go out drinking without telling me first."

"I promise."

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"You know I'm always hungry." I tease while stepping towards the door.

•••

My chest feels lighter as I head towards my car after having lunch with Cameron. He's been appeased, at least for now, and I can go about my day without worrying about being cussed at for every little thing.

I've loved Cameron since I was twenty-one years old. I met him at a bar just after my birthday. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, in fact at the time I didn't think I ever wanted to settle down. I had seen Jac get used and abused by so many different men I vowed to keep myself to myself until I met someone I really wanted to be with forever. I just didn't think that person would come into my life so soon.

I was smitten from the moment he sat down, flashed me a smile, and offered to buy me a drink. He had been a complete gentleman, and never even tried to kiss me until our third date.

My hands grip the steering wheel tighter as I drive across town to Jacquelyn's apartment. My head is a little clearer than it was this morning. Cameron had been tamed at least for the time being, and the man who had been in my bed this morning was long gone. I never have to see him again. But then there's this ring. What if it is valuable? What if it had some serious sentimental value and he really wants it back?

"Jac!" I shout as I pound on her door. I'd been standing outside for ten minutes and she hasn't come to the door. I slip my phone out of my jeans pocket and dial her number.

_"Hey, love, what's up?" _She answers.

"Where the hell are you? I've been standing outside your apartment for ten minutes."

_"Tomi and I just woke up like an hour ago. We got take out and are sitting at the shop replaying last night since I don't remember much."_

"I heard you met a guy."

_"Yeah, woke up on my bedroom floor with my jeans on one leg and a stranger snoring in my bed beside me. Tomi and Jake were passed out in the living room when I finally got up. Made the guy leave and then fell back asleep."_

"Well, I kind of need to talk to you. It's important."

_"Come down to the shop. We can talk here."_

"I can't do that." I sit down on the steps and rest my elbows on my knees.

_"Why? What's up?"_

"Is the guy who did my tattoo there?" There's silence on her end of the line before I hear a snicker.

_"No you did not! You did not get nasty with Happy!" _She giggles out.

"Jac! Is he there?"

_"Oh, baby he is. And he's looking extra delicious today."_

"You are_ not _saying all this right in front of him, are you?" If I could curl up in a hole and die right now, I would.

_"Yeah he actually wants to say hello._" She teases.

"I'm hanging up, now."

_"Get your ass down here. We're all waiting."_ I hang up the phone without giving her anymore of a response and let out a frustrated sigh.


End file.
